Delinquent
by DemonPrincessKleo
Summary: A small smile graced her beautiful lips. The building was magnificent. Sabertooth High was a school rivaling even that of Fairy High. The smile disappeared. She had no friends from Fairy High with her. She was alone. It didn't matter that it was her fault, that she shouldn't have put together the small party that led up to this. It didn't matter this had all started with friends.
1. Her Ex

**Reviewing is very helpful ^-^**

**{**Her Ex**}**

Everyday it's the same for her: wake up, go to school, kick some ass, piss teachers off, go home, and repeat. Only on special occasions she'd change her schedule; some days she'd need to go to the salon and dye her hair black again.

_Why do I have to be some blonde-haired, brown-eyed freak?_ Lucy always thought.

Lucy hated her hair and always thought her brown eyes were way too big for her face. Her body portrays some stupid, pretty princess riding a pony, whereas in reality, Lucy's a genius delinquent riding a shadow mare.

This year isn't going to be different; boys will confess (and get shot down), people will avoid her, and she'll be alone except for the company of a select few.

Lucy's group was dubbed the "Delinquent Royals." _Honestly, I'm so glad the term "Princess" isn't used because I'd break any kid who uses it to describe me (and I did before they changed it). I would probably be sore all day and all night from beating those kids up_, Lucy thought darkly.

It's generally true that your reputation can't change unless you transfer schools and this applies to Lucy and her gang as they've been delinquents since the fourth grade (Fairy High has a program where only the smartest, fittest, richest, or most influential are selected into the grade school which guaranties the acceptation into Fairy High, the most prestigious high school in the country).

First it was just kicking the annoying boys, next beating up the boys harassing her, and then the rumors started, turning her into a delinquent. _But this year might be different if I start acting and dressing like a girl_, Lucy thought, dressing.

Her phone vibrated; she'd gotten a text. It read:  
_Wats taking so long? W8ting for u outside hurry up._

She couldn't do it. Lucy couldn't bring herself to be some idiot princess at Fairy High. Not if it meant betraying the friends who stuck by her through thick and thin.

Lucy slipped on the silky white blouse, put on the school uniform's red and black striped tie, slunk into her red and black plaid skirt, put on her black tights, threw on her favorite black hoodie, and put on her red sneakers. Lucy checked her black nails. Seeing none of them had any chips or peeling nail polish, she put on her mascara and eye liner.

Upon exiting her house, Erza Scarlet, the pretty red-head—as her name suggests—grabbed Lucy's shoulders and told her reassuringly, "Your eyes look brighter."

"_Yeah_," Lucy said sarcastically. "What color are they?"

"Dark yellow,"

"_Right_,"

"Well at least you got the tie right." Natsu Dragneel, the boy with pink hair, said, grinning. "You're rockin' your outfit as always, Lucy." He put his arm around her and Lucy leaned in. They weren't together but unbeknownst to Lucy, he liked her. Lucy just liked the comfort of leaning on someone.

"Okay hot-heads. Cool it. As Student Council pres., I'm enforcing the Rule upon you two. Walk any further like that and its social suicide." Erza said.

"Yup, don't want them to think your dating someone else already. It was a disaster last time, especially since last time was from Sabertooth. And it just _had _to be the most popular kid there, Sting Eucliffe." Gray Fullbuster, the boy with the raven hair, said, grinning and resting his arm on Lucy's shoulder.

"Meh," Lucy shrugged him off. "At least it was me who dumped him and not the other way around. I got to humiliate him for being an ass to me." Lucy chuckled.

"We're finally here. Lucy you should go move into the dorms. We're gonna be late almost every day at this rate." Erza said as the tardy bell rang. She face-palmed and told them, "Run. Or walk. I don't care."The group half jogged, half walked into the building and slammed the door open into their first class.

"How nice of you to join us, Lucy, Natsu, Gray, and Erza. As I was saying, we have students from Sabertooth joining us because principal Macarov noticed that our schools hate each other. The two joining us are Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney." The teacher—what's-his-face, as Lucy called him—said, pointing at the smirking blonde boy and then the quiet black haired boy.

"And this is my girlfriend," Sting said, pulling Lucy up against him. Whispers flew from the mouths of nearly everyone around the room, "They're still together? I thought they broke up."

"A bit decisive, don't you think?" And things like, "She's not yours! You should know that Lucy-san is going to be my girlfriend!"

"Don't," Lucy said, shaking—with anger, no doubt.

"What's that, babe?" Sting said, leaning in.

"Don't touch me!" Lucy scowled and kicked Sting in the face with her right leg.

His head whipped to the side. Sting clutched his face and groaned.

"I dumped you three weeks ago and I'm glad I did. Keep that in mind." Lucy spat.

Sting stood up and grabbed Lucy's arm. He opened his mouth to say something but Lucy kicked his legs out from under him, which made him trip, then she sat on the boy's stomach and raised her fists.

"Lucy," Sting whined. "Don't be a bitch."

Lucy pounded the blonde boy with punch after punch until Natsu and Gray pulled of the pissed off (bat-shit insane) blonde, who was trying to rip off the other blonde's head.

"As Student Council president I order you to leave this classroom and follow me into my office." Erza pronounced clearly.

Fairy High is a school made for students and ruled by students, therefor, the Student Council has absolute power unless the majority of the school votes otherwise. That rarely ever happens.

Natsu, Gray, and Rogue took their seats while the blondes followed Erza into her office.

Erza's office was the size of a classroom with doors leading into the other, smaller, offices for the less powerful Student Council position holders. Each door opened inward so everyone in the Student Council could easily take their seat—which was directly in front of their doors—at the long table.

Behind the table sat Erza's desk. It was a large, wooden thing no papers on it (because she made others do it for her), a lamp (for no particular reason, maybe just to look cool), a cup of pens and writing utensils (again, probably just to look cool). In front of the desk were two plastic chairs; behind it was a wing-back chair. Each student took their seats.

"So explain to me what lead up to this and what happened." Erza took a pen from the cup and started spinning it (so that was what it was there for), bored.

"You know what happened already; you were there." Lucy said, annoyed.

"This is standard protocol, have to do my job or I get kicked out of office. If I get kicked out, we're screwed."

Lucy waved her hand at Erza in the way that told her "whatever" without needing her to say it. Lucy looked slightly annoyed, but understood. "We go together a while back and, at first, everything went swimmingly but he started to treat me like crap, so I dumped him. He's been stalking and annoying me, ever since."

"Stalking is a criminal offence, Sting Eucliffe. I'll let you off easily this time. But remember, this is your one and only warning. You get three days detention for this incident." Erza stood up, clapped her hands once and changed her personality completely over. "Okay!" She grinned. "Another school year has begun!"


	2. Her House

**Thank you all for viewing, favoring, and following~ I was amazed at how many people took the time to read it and actually enjoyed it.**

**Thank you for reviewing :D All reviews are helpful, whether good or bad. I think I like bad reviews better than good reviews because they help me improve. Thank you all again ^-^**

**Keep reviewing!**

**{**Her House**}**

"I think you should let your hair stay blonde instead of black. Something new can be good." Erza said as the group bought lunch at Fairy High's café.

"Or maybe I'll dye it red." Lucy said as she paid for her coffee.

"It's better than having everything black and read. You need something that looks more natural." Erza said, around a mouthful of strawberry short cake.

"You should try it." Gray said, taking a bite of his ice cream. For some reason her ate cold things whether it was breakfast, lunch, dinner, during the summer, spring, fall, or winter. He couldn't get enough of cold things. It sometimes freaked Lucy out or it made her worry.

"It'll probably look good on you, Lucy. Everything does," Natsu threw a handful of the hottest chips he could find in his mouth. He did the same thing as Gray, except he ate hot food instead of cold food.

"I guess it can't hurt." Lucy raked her hand through her hair.

The rest of the day was a blur for Lucy, as she slept through the last half. When the last bell rang, she sleepily packed her stuff, and while walking home (Erza, Gray, and Natsu only walk her to school), Sting caught up with her.

"What do you want?" Lucy snapped at him.

"I want to know why you're walking home alone." Sting said smoothly. "You don't mind me walking you home, right?"

"Go away,"

"Now that's not the way you treat your boyfriend, is it?" Sting looked pained. But, on the other hand, the blonde boy was a very good actor.

"Cheating on your girlfriend is no way to treat her, either. You also somehow happened to forget its _ex_-girlfriend now." Lucy hissed.

"Whatever." Sting rolled his eyes. "When something happens, don't come crying to me." The corner of his lip curled up in disgust. He left.

For a while, Lucy was glad and relieved that he stopped, but something nagged at her. Sting never acted this way. He was way too arrogant and spoiled. If he had wanted something, he would've never back off, but he did. It just didn't click with Lucy.

The blonde girl pondered on this subject until she got home. _Home sweet home_, she thought._ Finally, I can relax._ Lucy turned the door knob, even though she knew she locked the door before going out. She couldn't help it: it was a habit. To her surprise, it yielded results. The door to her house was unlocked.

_Odd_, Lucy thought. _First Sting was being lenient, and now my door's unlocked. I'm positive I locked it this morning._

Her suspicions were confirmed, as she stepped into her home. The floor was littered with shredded paper; almost all of them were from books whose shells were carelessly scattered around the room. Writing utensils, dishes, chairs, tables, anything that could've been broken, was.

The blonde girl boiled with rage. _How dare him! First harassing me and now trashing my home!? Un-fucking-believable! You've just fucked with the wrong girl, Sting Eucliffe. You anger the boss, you anger the gang._ After fuming for a few minutes, a thought occurred to her. Maybe this isn't such a bad thing. _Actually, this is perfect!_ Lucy grinned evilly.

* * *

The next day, Lucy woke up in an uncomfortable position (she slept on the couch because her bed was a mess), dressed rather quickly (There were barely any clothes to choose from), and paced around. It seemed to take forever for Erza and the two boys to pick her up.

When they finally arrived, the blonde girl grabbed Erza by the arm and dragged her into her home, knowing the boys would follow.

"What the hell happened?" Gray and Natsu sputtered at the same time, not yelling at each other for copying the other for once.

"Did you see who did this?" Erza asked calmly.

"No, but I noticed Sting was acting weird." Lucy told Erza about her talk with Sting. "When he was saying not to go to him if something happened, it almost like he knew something was going to go down."

"So it's kind of like pay-back for dumping him?" Erza raised an eyebrow. "I can probably get away with an extra two weeks detention and classes in the punishment room but expulsion is very serious in this school, so if he does something like this again, I can talk to Macarov about it. For expulsion, it might take two more incidents, though."

"What? Why?" Lucy scowled. She took a rubber band of her wrist and tied her waste long hair into a pony tail.

"You're outside of the dorms and therefore don't really have anything to do with the school unless you can nail Sting to be the one who did this, and judging by the evidence we have, it isn't likely, even though it points to him. We just need more evidence.

"We can probably get the stalking down on him, though. I have enough power to do that, although Macarov may not accept it because it was back before Sabertooth joined up with us." Erza sighed. "So what I'm saying is: he can get away with a clean slate, even if I don't want that. Expulsion isn't something I can do with three insignificant mistakes." Erza made air-quotes at the last word.

"Damn, but I need you guys to help me clean up." Lucy looked around. "I'm going to need to buy new clothes." She said, spying the cloth from several garments ripped and dirty.

Natsu and Gray groaned.

Lucy spun around, cocked an eyebrow, and glared at the boys. "You got a problem with that?" She asked her voice lethal enough without the soul-stealing look.

The boys hugged each other and said, "N-no! W-we're best friends! Best f-friends work together!"

"So you two can clean up and I'll stay with Erza until you're done, okay? Thanks," Lucy and Erza locked the door behind them as they walked toward the mall as Gray and Natsu cleaned her house. Luckily for the boys, Lucy didn't abuse her power often. But when she did, it was for heavy-duty stuff that made up for when she didn't tell them to do stuff.

Either way, those two don't put up much of a fight. They're too laid back: Natsu would fall asleep, leaving Gray doing most of the work. Then even Gray would fall asleep, leaving the work half done.

All four of them skipped school that day; Gray and Natsu cleaning, Erza and Lucy shopping. By lunch time, the girls visited only a handful of shops, but had enough clothes that, if they wore each combination of clothes once, they'd have enough clothes to last both of them for more than four months.

When the girls went to check up on the boys, they found Lucy's house cleaner than it ever was. All the ripped, dirty clothes were in the trash, all the random papers were nowhere to be seen, all the shells of the ripped up books were wherever the random paper were, probably in another trash can (they wrote down the titles), but on the couch, there was a little problem.

Natsu was drooling all over her leather couch and Gray was sleeping on it, in only his boxers (Lucy and Erza were so glad he wasn't naked).

Lucy's first instinct was to grab a flame-thrower and torch them all but Erza grabbed the two by their ears, leaned in really close, and shouted, "Wake up you lazy bums! Clean this couch up right now!"

The boys scrambled up and saluted, grabbing paper towels, rags, and other cleaning supplies like gloves and hand sanitizer. Wait, what? Hand sanitizer?

"Wait, no, don't move, stop!" Lucy shouted. You can't use hand sanitizer for a leather couch, much less any type of furniture. But you can't use those things where you spray shit out of a can, either. Lucy let her shaking legs stop carrying their burden and sat on the—shinier than ever—floor. She grabbed her dulling black hair. "Erza, what do I do?" She asked her friend.

The red-head patted Lucy's shoulder. "You can stay at my dorm," Erza handed Lucy a key. "For the night or until you feel ready to go back home. I'll give you a call when we're done here." Erza smiled reassuringly.

"Thanks, Erza! You're the best!" Lucy squealed and hugged Erza.

As Lucy walked out of her house and towards the dorms, someone grabbed her shoulder. Instinctively, the blonde girl raised her right leg and spun, while grabbing the wrist of the stranger, almost kicking the guy in the head behind her.

Something about the boy had stopped her. Maybe it was his black hair, or maybe his red eyes. It could've been his small, pointy face or his expression of…nothingness.

Lucy grinned and hugged him, "It's been such a long time, Rogue."

She might not have seen it, but the black haired boy smiled as he hugged her back.


	3. Her Friend

**Q-Q you guys make me want to cry TT^TT In the second chapter, not one of u reviewed TT^TT If ur not comfortable with reviewing PM me TT^TT I've been writing and 2 chapters came to me instantly. I wanted to type it up, but found out I wanted to be lazy for a while longer. I'm not gonna say sorry for that. But, I'm not sure if this discredits that or that discredits this, but IM SORRY does that count as an apology? Anyways, GOMENNASAI (remember, I said I wasn't going to say "sorry")**

**{**Her Friend**}**

Rogue, Lucy, and a few children were childhood friends. At around eight, Lucy moved away from the little village because of her father's company. She made a new life, the complete opposite of the one in the countryside.

"What're you doing here?" Lucy asked him.

Rogue face-palmed at the question. "Lucy, I go to your school now. I'm in your class. And I never would've thought that you, of all people, would become a delinquent." Rogue grinned.

It was refreshing for Lucy to see someone she'd known for years, who's shared smiles, laughs, and memories, someone she'd left behind years and years ago, smile.

"So what happened to your frog?" Lucy asked.

Back when they were still young and rambunctious, she'd gone with Rogue to a nearby pond and somehow caught a frog, which he secretly raised. It laid eggs and raised hell in his family when, one day, the house was overrun by tiny jumping things. They were eight. They knew nothing about taking care of things so Rogue's parents let him keep a male tadpole and raise it.

"Frosch is alive and healthy in his tank, in my dorm. How did you adjust to city life? It was terrible for me. I was so awkward and weird that I didn't really get any friends. And, before I knew it, I kind just stopped smiling." Rogue was grinning.

"I kind of hated the people around me because they talked about me and stuff. I was an outcast and a bit of a bully until I found people just like me. I got along just fine with them." Lucy said, not going into much detail. "Anyways, how did you meet Sting?" Lucy stared at Rogue. She didn't want to be rude and freak him out; it was just that after years of not knowing what they were doing and how they were, he suddenly popped up. It was just so unreal to her.

"When I was twelve, we moved into this big city and for a month or so, I was alone until, one day, I'm making a sand castle at the beach and some kid walks over and kicks it. So I'm like, 'okay, I'll make a new one' when Sting suddenly comes over and punches the kid in the face. At the time, I thought he did it for me, but in reality, that kid was being a little bitch, kicking down everyone's sand castles. He kicked Sting's down."

"Are you still the Rogue I knew?" Lucy said eyes forming into slits.

"I guess," Rogue shrugged.

Lucy tackled him to the ground, receiving stares from the people around her in the street, "You're still Rogue! You're still Rogue!" She shouted gleefully.

"And you're still Lucy." He said, covering his ears.

The blonde girl got off of him, and as Rogue stood up, a voice shouted, "Yo, Rogue, who's the pretty girl?"

Lucy spun around and immediately grew rigid with anger. "Sting," She growled. The hand on Rogue's wrist squeezed hard. It hurt, Rogue just didn't show it.

Once Sting got close enough to see Lucy's face, he scowled, "So you're stealing my girlfriend now?"

Rogue opened his mouth to speak but Lucy beat him to it, "You are not my boyfriend and neither is he." The corner of Rogue's lips flattened at that. "Remember, I'm not afraid to hurt you to make you realize that."

Sting ignored her and spoke to Rogue, "What do you think you're doing with her?"

You could've practically seen the vein on her forehead. Lucy was one out of two things at any given moment, a giggly angel, or a psycho bitch. If you wanted to turn Giggly Angel off, and Psycho Bitch on, all you had to do was ignore her. Guess what Sting just did (you can also reread it)?

Without any hesitation, whatsoever, Lucy let go of Rogue and kicked Sting in the head. _You're not the Lucy I know_, Rogue thought.

Slowly, Sting got up. "I can't hit a girl."

This only served to anger Lucy even more, "What? Are you scared? I don't care about that damn rule. Hit me. Fight back!"

Sting complied and punched her in the stomach. He tried to trip her but Lucy jumped back. The two blondes brawled for a while until Rogue grabbed their arms. One of them shouted, "What!" and the other shouted, "What the hell, Rogue!"

Rogue sighed, staying silent. When you walk into an angry mob of bees, you try your hardest not to anger them any further and make sure they don't think of you as an enemy. That was his logic, although it would've calmed down after one of them punched the lights out of the other one.

Lucy looked down at herself. Bruised, battered, and sore, she understood why her friend was so unhappy. "I'm so sorry, Rogue. I'll try my hardest never to let this happen again." She hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder.

"It's fine, Lucy, you did what you had to do." Rogue whispered into her hair.

"At your expense," Her grip tightened around the black haired boy. "I'm sorry, Rogue! I knew you hate watching your friends fight, yet I still did this to you! I'm so sorry!"

Rogue sighed and stroked her soft hair, "C'mon, Lucy, let's get you home and cleaned up." He pulled her off him gently and grabbed her hand. As she kept sniffling, Sting stared at her dubiously until they walked out of sight.

* * *

Once Lucy cleaned herself up, Rogue told her reassuring things and tried to tell her god things about Sting (he twisted them a bit to make Sting sound like a good person but anything about Sting made her turn into the "new" Lucy).

He tucked her into bed, told her, "Good night," and turned around to leave. Lucy grabbed his hand, pulling him closer to her.

"Don't go; you just came back. Tell me what happened while I was away." Lucy mumbled her skin flushing.

Rogue complied and dragged a chair from the living room, into Erza's bedroom. He told her about Minerva and how she cried and moped when Lucy had left. At that, the blonde mumbled something about not knowing if Minerva really thought of her as a friend. He ignored the comment and continued talking about a little brown haired girl (he forgot her name) and her brother (Ansari).

"Her name was Bitter." Lucy mumbled.

"Right," Rogue said in a low voice. "You're right. She was real cute and sweet though. Her name doesn't suit her." Rogue rested his head on the pink blanket (Lucy was stealing the bed for the night).

Slowly, unknowingly, the both dozed off.

* * *

"What is going on here?" Erza shouted, angry.

"_Mm_," Rogue opened his eyes wide enough to see blobs of color and nothing else. He closed them again.

After a moment, when neither Lucy nor Rogue got up, Erza yanked the blanket off. Lucy tried to curl up into a ball but something at her stomach wouldn't let her. It was Rogue's arm.

"Lucy!" Erza yelled.

The blonde girl turned her head to the red-head and raised her eyebrows without opening her eyes, "_Mm?_"

Rogue opened his eyes and stared at the yellow hair. _How old am I?_ He thought. They used to watch clouds together while lying on the soft grass—and a bed is _totally_ soft grass. He would get bored and space out, his head tilting to one side.

He suddenly sat up and clutched the blankets with his hands, as if his life depended on it. He had realized he was in high school and not seven. But, the thing is, what the hell was he doing in bed, next to Lucy? Wasn't he on the chair _beside_ her?

_Oh, that's right_, Rogue thought. He was half dreaming when he crawled in to the bed and didn't notice someone was already in there.

"Wait, don't tell me…" Erza trailed off and suddenly, her face turned beet red. She bowed and left, tripping over herself at the door.

"Lucy," Rogue nudged her.

The girl rolled over and looked at him with squinted eyes. "Is that you, Rogue? _Mm_…I must be dreaming." Lucy mumbled. Her arms wrapped around herself as she fell back asleep, muttering incoherent things.

"Lucy! Erza thinks we slept together!" Rogue shouted.

"Overactive…imagi…" Lucy mumbled.

The door slammed open, "What!?" Natsu and Gray shouted.

"They think we had sex!" Rogue ran his fingers through his hair.

Lucy finally woke up. "Who's 'they?'" She said, rubbing her eyes.


	4. Her Friends

**I did this at 3AM and so there might be some bad spelling/grammar/vocabulary, although, this time, I decided to reread and check, so it might even be **_**better**_** than what I've given you guys before. BTW I have other chapters already written but I'm rlly lazy and tired with my school already starting so it might take longer to update SRRY!**

**Thank u for reviewing and favoring and following Q-Q … but only one or 2 of u reviewed last chapter TT^TT**

**I HOPE U LIKE THIS =3**

**{**Her Friends**}**

Natsu growled at Rogue and Gray unknowingly took off his shirt.

"R-Rogue, how did you get into my bed?" Lucy shouted, turning scarlet.

"So you raped her, you bastard?" Gray said, raising an eyebrow. Natsu emitted an animalistic grow, almost identical to that of a wolf's. A twitch of a muscle was all he needed. One twitch and that guy would be ripped to shreds.

Erza came in and slammed her fists on the boys' heads. She got all up into Rogue's personal space (oh yeah) and face. She snarled, "What did you do to Lucy?" She tilted her head to the side and raised her eyebrows. Erza wanted to push him to a wall and beat the shit out of him.

Rogue opened his mouth to speak but Lucy beat him to it, "He's my childhood friend!" She laughed nervously, "Right, Rogue?" The boy nodded.

The red-head stepped back a few inches, "So what were you doing in the bed—my bed?" Erza stared at her blankets that must've reeked of him.

"I was half asleep and climbed into it." Rogue shrugged.

"Why were you asleep in the first place?" Erza crossed her arms and glared.

"It was pretty late and we were catching up." Lucy said as Rogue took in his surroundings.

The walls were light pink, a stripe near the ceiling white with chibi faces on stars, clouds, and rainbows.

There was a wooden desk in front of the window and next to the bed. The curtains were dark pink and had chibi people sprinkled on it. At the foot of the bed, a few feet away, stood a sliding door to Erza's spacious closet. There was a little niche for the the desk, against the wall, there was a line of locked chests, their keys nowhere to be found, holding who-knows-what.

"So why didn't you leave when you were done?" Erza softened a but.

"I fell asleep." Rogue held back a yawn.

"Okay, you can go now." Erza snapped at him, who did as he was told.

Once Erza's door closed, she said, "Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was asleep." Lucy nervously grinned. When she was mad, Erza could be seriously scary. She didn't want to anger the red-head.

"Your phone is really loud and you're supposed to be a light sleeper. And what was that back there when you didn't wake up until he screamed at you? Were you faking it and not wanting to get involved?" Erza's lips flattened.

Lucy shrugged and checked the pockets in her pajamas. She realized her phone was in her hoodie, which was thrown onto the couch.

In her flannel pajamas she'd bought that day (She knew she'd somehow be forced to stay at Erza's because of Natsu and Gray. Whenever something went wrong in her house, they'd fix it and screw something else up.), Lucy got out of the bed and walked towards the couch in the living room (The dorms contained three rooms each, a living room, a bedroom, and a bathroom. What could they do? Fairy High is funded by rich parents wanting their children to be comfortable and with nothing else to spend money on, the principal made condominiums… huge ones. With one for every student, they were definitely comfortable.)

Lucy poked her hands through the pockets of her hoodie until she found her silver phone. _Thirteen missed calls and forty-six tests!? _Lucy thought. _Erza must've been really worried…over nothing._

She laughed nervously, "My bad, Erza," Lucy went over to one of her many bags if clothes and pulled out one strawberry shortcake stuffed…food (?) that had a cute little smiley face and ovals of pink under each eye.

Everyone in the group knew Erza had a weakness for cute things—especially Lucy—and to avoid the nagging over the phone (Erza acted like a mother sometimes), Lucy would always prepare a gift to avoid telling Erza she put her phone on silent mode to not listen to her what happened and about how untidy she was and how she wasn't very careful. Lucy already knew these things! She didn't need to be told this by her friends!

Upon seeing the doll, Erza's face lit up. When Lucy held it out to her, Erza squealed, hugged it, and twirled in circles with it in her arms. She suddenly stopped. The red-head turned around, suddenly not amused. Erza placed the doll on her bed and rummaged through her pocket and pulled out a giant ring of keys.

Erza knelt down to one of the chests and opened two of three of the locks with keys. The last one was opened with a lock pick kit she'd taken out of her other pocket. She lifted the lid and inside was numerous items have to do with strawberry shortcakes.

Curtains, sheets, blankets, dolls, wallpaper, stickers, anything that had to do with strawberry shortcakes were in there. The three who were watching her every move sighed in exasperation. They all thought Erza was going to blow up and yell at them. This has happened many times, yet they still couldn't get a hold of themselves and realize what was happening.

* * *

By six in the morning, the boys were finally done. After a whole twenty-four hours of working, they were _done_. Neither Natsu nor Gray could move a muscle—let alone lift a finger—grin in relief, or do anything else.

The curtains were switched, sheets and blankets changed, dolls put into place, the wallpaper _finally _had no air bubbles in it; everything was_ done_.

Who knew how long it took for Erza to find this stuff. She even had a strawberry shortcake suit for…for Halloween? Upon seeing it, the two immediately sweat-dropped and sighed, went to the closet, rolled the back wall of the closet to the side to reveal a _huge_ space Erza used to store all her "costumes." She'd had many.

While the girls walked back to Lucy's house they were talking to one another, Natsu and Gray were chilling inside Erza's dorm.

* * *

Erza asked about Rogue and Lucy's childhood, "So how did you meet when you were younger? Did you guys have any other friends?"

"Our parents befriended each other and they made us get together." At Erza's gawking, Lucy shouted, "Not like that! Geez, Erza,"

"What did you guys do?"

"Well there were other kids. Bitter and Keirnan Rose, the twins, and Minerva, the beautiful one, were the other children we played with. They were nice, especially Bitter. Minerva was kind of like you, Erza. Beautiful but strong, the perfect combination, the thing was, she knew she was beautiful and always destined to be beautiful. You, on the other hand, are beautiful but don't use that to get what you want." Lucy mused. "Amazing, isn't it?"

"Tell me about them." Erza commanded.

"Rogue was a really sweet kid and he used to be like Natsu is now. Bitter is really cute and nice. I'm not sure why they name her 'Bitter' but she was the exact opposite. Her brother was a really shy kid. Both of them had pretty, caramel colored hair, too. Bitter was a bit taller—maybe a few inches." Lucy whispered the last part, which earned her a slap on the arm by a grinning Erza. "They looked really alike except for their eyes. Bitter had one silver eye and one red eye while Keirnan had one golden eye and one silver eye. When I was young, I wanted their eyes and I bugged my mom for some contacts—she said no, of course.

"I still remember when we met. Rogue got me into the forest near the park—the one my parents had forbidden me to go into. We got separated somehow. Minerva, Keirnan, and Bitter stumbled upon me and, out of sheer luck, on the way out of the forest, we bumped into Rogue. He was looking for me for a while, he told me." Lucy smiled sadly at the memory.

"So what was Minerva like? I mean, how did she react in response to…_events_?" Erza tilted her head to the right. "Was she a stuck-up bitch?"

"Minerva was nice, I guess. She would listen to you and all that but if you dared compared her to something uglier than her or tell her she's ugly…she'd kind of just go bat-shit insane and rip your head off—figuratively, of course." Lucy shrugged. "Whenever you complained to her, she'd slap you in the face and tell you to get over it. She had a rough childhood. All the parents were pushy or dead or abusive or something like that. My parents…they were nice to me and acted…_different_ towards everyone else. Anyways, there was never anything wrong with that for us. It was her way of cheering you up and making sure you know how insignificant that problem was." Lucy crossed her arms and her spine grew rigid.

"Minerva sounds like you." Erza stared at the blonde girl.

Lucy shrugged again. "I wanted to be just like her. She was kind of my role model. I wanted to be beautiful then and in what was then the future. I wanted her beauty, her strong-will, her…I wanted to be _her_." Lucy stared at the ground in front of Lucy's house.

Erza elbowed her after a moment of silence. "You can only be one person; you."

"But I don't want to be me. I don't want Heartphilia Industries. I don't want this life. I don't want to be the heiress. I want to be myself. I want to make my name known to the world, by myself. I don't want, nor do I need that stepping-stone in life." Lucy sighed and rubbed her arms. She sat on the closed lid of the toilet.

"Just don't think of it like that. Heartphilia Industries is just a building now. It isn't your home, parents, or life style. You have your own house now. You don't live with them anymore. You live by yourself and you laugh with your friends and share memories with your friends. Not by your family. Not now." Erza said, switching spots with Lucy. She was now on the toilet seat and Lucy was in the shower.

Both of them climbed into bed silently and dozed off without a word.


	5. Her Morning

**I did a lot of this on my iPod so it might be a bit weird… thank you everyone who is following/viewing/favoring please review :)**

**{**Her Morning**}**

Lucy woke up in her bed, alone. The shower was on it annoyed her. She couldn't go back to sleep with that kind of noise. _Why, Erza, why? You deprive me of my valuable rest!_ She threw her blanket off and goose bumps prickled onto her arms and legs. (She had changed into her normal sleep wear, a white tank top and shorts.)

_Why does it have to be so cold in the mornings?_

The blonde girl swung her legs over her bed, into to her fluffy slippers that were supposed to be there, but weren't. The blonde shrieked and dove back under her blankets, warming up her feet again. Unlike Erza's house, her floors weren't carpeted.  
"Oh, Lucy, I borrowed your fluffy slippers because they were just so adorable." Erza's voice was faintly heard over the roar of the shower. Lucy was under the blanket, still cold.

"Erza," Lucy whined. "I'm cold. I need those slippers." She wrapped the blanket around her and drew her knees to her chest. Lucy was slowly falling asleep and nearly past the Rift (when Lucy is so far asleep, you can't forcibly wake her up) when a knock sounded at the door.

"Can you get that? My slippers are under the bed. Where those," Erza said. There was a pause. "Gah! My eyes! God damn it!" the red-head swore for at least five more minutes until she said, "Finally. The damn soap is out of my eyes. That hurt like a bitch."

The knocking started again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Lucy grumbled, walking towards the door and rubbing her eye.

Before she opened the door, she heard Natsu shout, "What the hell are you doing here?" She sighed and opened the door, just as Natsu started flying at her, after being thrown by Gray when he did something wrong-or for pay-back.

Was it just them or did they hear a crack of thunder? It seemed incredibly close.

Natsu was picked up by his scarf and hurled into the river, first slamming into the cement wall blocking the water from flowing into the houses of the citizens on the other side of the street.

Gray and Rogue stared at Lucy as her eyes flashed and her lip curled up in disgust and anger. "What're you guys doing, being so loud in the morning for?" Lucy snarled at the boys.

"We came to pick you up." Gray scratched his head.

Rogue tapped his shoulder.

"_Hm_" Gray turned to him, tilting his head. Lucy face-palmed. She felt like face-flooring those idiots.

"Your shirt," Rogue said, looking bored and...Was that amusement Lucy saw in his face?

The raven haired boy glanced and guffawed, "How did this happen!?" His shirt lied on the sidewalk a few feet back.

"Gray," Lucy said calmly. Slowly, a vein grew on her forehead, "The next time you dare show up half naked-or any other type of naked-you're going to suffer. Anywhere there is skin you might get a bruise or a cut. Do you understand? And just for the hell of it, I might let Erza try."

"So you ready yet Lucy?" Rogue asked, smirking slightly as Natsu kept trying to pull himself out of the river, falling back in with a splash each time.

"Clearly I'm not," Lucy walked back in, leaving the door open for the other two-three if Natsu managed to get out of the river. She went into her room and Rogue started to follow until Gray pulled him back towards the living room.

"Erza is the only one, besides Lucy, that can go into her room. Her excuse for not letting us in is something about destroying stuff wherever we go." Rogue shrugged but continued on towards the living room, where they sat on the (brand new) leather couch. It looked identical to the one before it except this one didn't have any holes and rips in it (courtesy of Natsu, Gray, and Erza fighting).

Lucy put her Beats head phones on her head and turned to her iPod Touch, "Shuffle music," It started with the song "Rolling in the Deep" by Adele. First she hummed but after a while, Lucy started singing in a clear voice.

Natsu finally clambered in, soaking wet and almost dripped water on the couch when Rogue said, "Wet leather smells like wet dog." He kicked Natsu away. Lucy came out as she heard the crash over the music she was blasting directly into her ears.

"Stop fucking around in my house and stop throwing Natsu." Lucy said, then automatically broke into song as "Titanium" by David Guetta started booming into her ears.

Natsu stood up and wobbled. "So Lucy's worried about me, huh?"

"Of course not, I just don't want my house tumbling to the ground," Lucy looked irked, she really did, but her cheeks still warmed and colored. The salmon haired boy grinned playfully and nudged Lucy's Beats away from an ear. Natsu nibbled on her ear.

Lucy's eyebrow twitched as she turned beet red. Wait for it, both Rogue and Gray thought. The blonde girl snapped, spun around and kicked Natsu's face into the ground. Lucy stomped on his stomach and kicked him out of the open window. Finished, she dusted her unused hands off.

* * *

"So I heard Sting did some pretty bad stuff." Rogue said quietly while Lucy locked her door. Of all the people in the group, only Erza wore her uniform correctly.  
Natsu wore the shirt, pants, socks, shoes, and tie but replaced him blazer with his snake skin scarf. Gray ditched everything except for the pants and socks, wearing, instead, a polo and black converse. Rogue wore a dark t-shirt (that showed off his muscles), jeans, and Fairy High's socks, shoes, and tie.

Lucy opted for the tie, a black, short-sleeved mini dress, fingerless leather gloves, and some pretty interesting boots. The boots were black three inch heels or more. The boots reached her knees but anything above the ankle was lace instead of leather.

The boots were made into the design of roses and vines, a strip missing from the top, stop right before the toes. The missing lace was in the shape of a Christmas tree but had visible layers, like Lego trees. At the top sat a fake black diamond stud on a strip of leather connected to strong metal wires. The diamond stud's wire crossed the other half of the strip of leather's wire, keeping the lace from falling down.

Lucy's Beats hung around her neck and her iPod Touch was tucked into the invisible pocket of her dress (it would've been invisible had the wire connecting her beats and iPod didn't suddenly disappear into thin air. "He annoys me, stalks me, and trashed July house. He's the best boyfriend in the world." Lucy said sarcastically.

Rogue winced. "He didn't tell me about that last part."

"Then he isn't a very good friend. Scratch that, a good anything." The blonde scowled. Thinking about him pissed her off and that damn bell wouldn't just shut up for even a second. "Erza, can we get rid of the bell?"

"I could, but that would be an inconvenience to a lot of people." Erza checked the sparkly red nails on one of the hands she'd painted that morning.

"Ugh, can you at least make it sound better or softer?" Lucy rummaged through her bag.

"What's the song or sound you want it changed to?" Erza checked her other hand.

"Maybe play a flute or something—no. Play a glass harp." Lucy tossed a stick of gum into her mouth.

"That bell will start tomorrow because our bells have already started ringing." Erza scowled at her hand. "You boys go ahead. Lucy, I need you to help me repaint my nais."

The boys raced to their classes as Erza sat at one of the tables in front of the café and took out her nail polish remover, and the nail polish. She was missing some stuff but she could redo it again, once she got home.

Lucy placed her Beats on her head and worked silently and Erza waited. At the red-head's request, she added a bunny design. After she finished Erza's nails, Lucy decided to redo her own (even though they looked fine).

The blonde checked her make up in her compact mirror and wiped it all off. Lucy carefully put on her mascara, eye liner, and, for once, eye shadow. It was only a light sprinkle, but it was something.

For the rest of the day, everyone wondered what Lucy was dressed up for.

**GAHHHH I kno, this one wasn't one of my best—and it was short—so this will be easier, right? Please tell me how I can improve in my writing. Thx :D**


	6. Her Party

**Okay so its like 1:30 AM so ima type this up real quick (srry for the spelling/grammar mistakes) and im not sure if im late on this update so sorry again. Now, ONTO LEH STORY!**

**{**Her Party**}**

There were two things everyone at Fairy High knew: every boy, no matter if he's taken or single is hot for Lucy Heartphilia. And who would blame them? She was hot, smart, _and_, strong. They get the whole package with nothing left out. Plus, as a bonus, she had a body people would pay _millions_ for, free and natural.

The second fact was Lucy was dressed up for something. All the boys hoped she'd ask them out on a date and all the girls were anxious to see whose boyfriend would be stolen away.

In the whole school, only a couple people knew why she was all dressed up: Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. They knew because they'd been her friends for years. Erza still had yet to figure it out. Lucy Heartphilia was only excited because it was just one of those days.

No, not one of those PMSing bitch days, it was just that she felt good for some unknown reason. It was lunch time and Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu, and Rogue were on the roof eating their lunches.

"So Minerva goes to Sabertooth." Rogue said, once everyone was settled down.

Lucy almost spat out her caramel ice coffee. "She is? You have to bring me to her right now! I haven't seen her in years! I wonder how she looks like!"

"But she hates you for being Sting's girlfriend, he hasn't let go of you just yet. My parents still know Bitter and Keirnan's parents so at least we can get together with them." Rogue shoved a spoonful of lime Jell-O into his mouth.

"That would be great! I just need to get Minerva to come along with us, somehow. "Lucy put her finger on her bottom lip and absent mindedly-chewed it.

"We can just use a surprise party disguise. What we really need to worry about is decorating and stuff." Rogue scooped up some more Jell-O.

"I have a credit card for that." Lucy pulled a sheet of plastic from her purse and held it in between her fingers, in front of Rogue's face. "Erza and I can go shopping for the decorations and you guys will set them up. Who should we invite? What theme should we use?"

"Where are we going to throw the party?" Gray butted in.

"The Heartphilia Estate would work just fine—"Lucy started.

"If you want to make her feel bad for having less money than you," Gray interjected thoughtfully. His lips flattened into a line.

"What about the school?"

"Then we have to invite the whole school and only people in Fairy High can go, making the people from Sabertooth mad, causing them to ran-sack the party." Gray shoved his hands in his pants.

Lucy kicked him in the stomach. "Shirt," she hissed.

Unfortunately for them, none of them noticed their uninvited guest. Juvia Lockser hid in the shadows, behind the metal square which held the stair cases to the roof. _Juvia should tell Levy-chan and the rest about this up-coming party._

"So it's settled. We'll have the party at my house because it's big enough to hold everyone but not as large as the Heartphila Estate. Erza and I will buy the decorations and such. Rogue will do the invites and after that's done, he'll help set up with Gray and Natsu. I still think it's a bad idea though. Why my house? What if people follow me there? My address isn't known to most of the other kids and what if they figure it out and barge in?" Lucy finished off her coffee.

"Levy-chan, Lisanna-chan, Mira-chan, Juvia heard Gray-sama talking about a party. Do you guys want to go?" All the girls addressed, other than Juvia and Mirajane Strauss were looking at each other, unsure. "Juvia needs help dressing up. Please?"

At that, the rest of the girls reluctantly agreed. They'd help their friend win her crush over, no matter what. And, unfortunately for these girls, the kids around them overheard and they whispered and gossiped.

Soon enough, all the popular kids knew about the party.

* * *

Three days later (Saturday), everything was ready. Food, pictures, people all ready. The important people were due in about an hour and Rogue was running a bit late.

Lucy giggled and squealed as she waited the hour. It passed and another hour came and went, and another, and yet another. Three hours of extra waiting made the blonde girl nervous.

Finally, the doorbell rang and Lucy opened the door, expecting her childhood friends. Instead, she found dozens of unfamiliar faces shouting, "I'm here!" or something like that. The girl slammed the door closed and ran towards her friends.

"What happened? Where are they!?" Lucy whisper-yelled frantically at her friends.

"The plans must've gotten leaked!" Rogue hissed.

"We made sure to stay alone! How did this happen?" Then something occurred to Lucy. Someone could've told someone about the party. "You three!" she pointed at Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

They stared at her, disbelieving.

"What did you guys do?" Lucy hissed.

"How could you accuse us? We've been friends ever since you got here!" Erza hissed back. "How could you think so lowly of us?" The red-head looked pained.

"Yeah," Natsu and Gray chimed in, getting into a fight almost immediately after.

"Who else could've heard us and had the motive? You guys were just jealous of my friendship with my other friends—real friends!" Lucy crossed her arms and glared.

"Why would we be jealous? We were _happy_ you got to know the whereabouts of your old friends! Why would we sabotage that and hurt you!? We helped you with the party didn't we!?" Gray scowled, wanting to grab a hammer and smash someone's head in with it.

"Only to ruin it," Lucy retorted.

"Hold on!" Rogue shouted as Erza and Lucy were about to continue shouting ludicrous things at each other. "We need to think for a second and stop pointing finger before this friendship is totally ruined."

Lucy blanked out and replayed the conversation in her mind. After a few moments and several replays of the conversation, she turned towards her old friends but didn't look into their faces. "I'm sorry. Natsu, Erza, Gray, I shouldn't have started blaming you guys without any evidence, or even a clear mind."

"I think I overreacted. I'm sorry I should've been more considerate. I'm sorry too." Erza bowed her head as the boys nodded silently, kicking the floor and scuffing their shoes.

"Okay," Rogue said abruptly. "Now that that's over with, we have to get them out of here…ideas anyone?" The black haired boy pursed his lips. "It's kind of sad; I was really looking forward to seeing them again."

"We can always just beat them all up." Natsu grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Gray slapped the back of his head, "Idiot. Lucy will kill us if something like that happened near—or in this case, at—her house."

The pink haired boy got all up into the exhibitionist's face, "What's that, stripper?"

"Who are you calling 'stripper', flame-brain?" They started screwing around, destroying things.

Lucy walked over to them and loomed over their brawling figures. "What's this? Do you want me to kill you guys or something? You really want to die, don't you?" The boys grinned and hugged each other tightly while whimpering. At the noise a vein grew on the blonde's head.

Just as her hands were about to connect to stomach or face, Erza said, "We really have to do something about that crowd. They're getting rowdy. Almost all of them brought beer or vodka or some other type of alcohol." the red-head face-palmed at their stupidity. "I'm not going to be part of this if I'm going to the police station after this party."

"Then we should just let me beat the shit out of all of them and get this over with." Lucy grinned and cracked her knuckles, Natsu-style.

Sometimes Natsu wondered why every time Lucy had a happy spell, something good or enjoyable (for Lucy) happened within a week.


	7. Her Punishment

**So I haven't updated in over 2 months…sorry D: procrastination can really screw you over sometimes. Please review (constructive critism only please) Thank you! I'll try to update faster but it seems ive lost the writing notebook I had for this story and keep in mind that I don't ever write out a plan for my stories thankies!**

* * *

**{**Her Punishment**}**

"Did you see her?"

"…like a demon."

"How could she do this to innocent people?"

"Call 911! Call them now!"

Life was ending for her. Lucy was hand-cuffed and pushed into a police officer's car. The looks people gave her, the looks her "friends" gave her, were heart-breaking. Her friends had stopped looking like her friends and started to look like strangers. Without a word, they had driven her away.

When they pushed her into the police station, they didn't finger print her, they didn't take any pictures, they didn't do anything except tell her to sit down inside a cell.

Lucy rubbed her wrists. She rubbed the indent on her cheek from her ring she had fallen asleep on. She fidgeted. She was so, totally screwed.

She laughed mirthlessly. _Did you see their faces? They were disgusted. _It took her a moment to replay what had happened. All those people came yet not one of her childhood friends had come. _Look at what you've become. Did you really think they'd come to see someone like you?_

Lucy's thoughts overwhelmed her. Most of her was disgusted. An itty bitty piece of her wanted to see the good.

_You are alone._

It was the only true thing at the moment. There was no one to make her feel better about herself. It was her against the world and she was losing. Slowly, the walls she had erected collapsed.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her nose leaked. It took all of her will power to keep from crying. At several points in that time in the cell, she had replayed a single part of the incident.

There was a kid, his shirt balled up in her hand; his terrified eyes stared at her, boring into her for just a moment. He had been reduced to tears and blood ran freely from his nose. She had done this all unconsciously; she had let her inner monster loose. There had been no turning back.

Lucy visualized every terrified face, every bloody nose, and every broken bone. In her mind, the world was closing in on her, hunting her, and there was no escape.

She drew in a sharp breath. _Apples, apples, apples, apples, apples_, Lucy thought. _Don't think about it. Keep it from your head,a__pples, apples, apples, apples_. The blonde girl closed her eyes but the image of the battered boy instantly popped into her mind.

_Apples, apples, apples, apples, apples_, slowly, the boy's head turned a tomato red and morphed into an apple-like shape. _Apple_, it was her safe word, the first word that popped into her head when she was under stress and over-thinking things.

Her stomach growled, crying for the cake and chips she hadn't shared with her old friends.

"Miss Heartphilia, your father has come to pick you up." A police officer unlocked the cell door, a scowl set almost permanently on his face.

Lucy got up and dragged her feet as she followed the man in the uniform out, towards her father. Each step she took made her want to throw up all the non-existent food she had consumed. Each step dragged her towards her punishment.

The blonde girl followed her father out the building and into the limo waiting for them outside. They sat in the same vehicle, but in different sections. The black limo made its way toward the Heartphilia Estate slowly.

* * *

Lucy followed her father into his office in the maze like building. It was never a good sign when he showed up for anything. Being picked up by him at the police station was the worst situation to be in.

Jude Heartphilia sat in the wingback chair behind the large mahogany desk and motioned for his daughter to take a seat. He cleared his throat and started speaking, "The only reason you aren't in prison is because I've paid them to stay silent and wipe this incident from the records. That does not mean you will not be punished. I gave you a home to live in during school and gave you the freedom and responsibilities of that building. I paid the bills for that building. I gave you all of this and you went and decided to screw it all up." His gaze never looked away from his daughter's eyes. "I'm taking you out of that school."

Lucy jerked forward at the last sentence. "What! You can't do that!" She protested.

"I can and I will take all necessary precautions that this doesn't hurt my reputation. I can't have you running wild like before." Jude's icy tone kept Lucy quiet. "I'm transferring you to Sabertooth High. You will live in the dorms without any money from me until I think you are ready for it."

"But what about my friends, my stuff, what about holidays," Lucy asked, irritated. This couldn't have been happening. Her life was falling apart. "What do you think Mom would've said about you doing this? What would she say if she were here to see you treat your own daughter this way?!" Lucy shouted.

"She would've agreed with me." He replied, monotonously. Jude's voice was low, dangerous.

Lucy was treading on thin ice, but she didn't care, "No one agrees with you! You bribe people and you silence them with your power, with threats! In her defense, Mom would've never agreed to you treating your daughter or any of your hypothetical children like this! She never even agreed when you took my stuffed animals away!"

"Lucy," His voice had gotten lower. It had already gotten this far, she couldn't step out now.

"You were never any help for anything! All you cared about was your money! You couldn't even leave it alone when your wife got sick! You brought paper work to her _funeral_! You've ignored me all my life! Tell me, do you even know when my birthday is? Do you know?! How about the day she died?! Huh!? Do you even know how long your daughter has been waiting for your approval?" The last sentence was barely a whisper.

"I don't have a daughter." Jude said stiffly.

"You fucking bastard, you see me standing right in front of you and you deny me! Look at me! I look just like her, don't I?! How am I not your daughter?! Tell me!" Lucy was screaming. She couldn't control herself. Seventeen years of pent up sadness and anger was about to be let loose. Once she had chipped the dam, the water rushed and destroyed the rest of it.

"You aren't my daughter! You were an illegitimate child." Jude said stiffly.

**So please review! Constructive critism is always helpful! I hope you liked this chapter! It was longer than usual :D I also have no plans as to how im gonna continue this so It might take a while to update (sadly) howevr i will try to update as soon as possible and there'll prolly b more and more grammar mistakes cuz im not rereading it ^-^**

_-Kleo_


	8. Her Boyfriend

**I was wondering what I should do for this chapter for a while now. Last chapter, I had an end note. I said it was long. I was wrong, so very wrong. It was the shortest chapter out of all of them –fidget- eheheh…so the main thing I have to address is the pairing~ lalalalalaalalallalala. Now vote for ur favs (for lucy the only available options r rolu or lucyxOC or ima add Sticy cuz I can o3o cuz nalu is waaaaay too main-stream)**

**{**Her Boyfriend**}**

It had been a month since Lucy transferred schools. One month since she learned she was an illegitimate child. Thirty days since she'd seen all her old friends. But it felt like it had been forever that she last felt anything.

The world moved on yet she was stuck in place. Everything was now black and white for her. There was no "in between." There was her and everyone else. Lucy had built a concrete wall around her heart and incased in the bullet proof glass and dunked that into liquid spider webs. She was alone.

She had sunk into a world of depression. Her father wasn't her father. The person she trusted the most, the person she could've asked answers from, was dead. Her mother was gone, her father was a fake. No one in her life was real anymore. She had no friends, had isolated herself off from civilization, from socialization, and wouldn't speak.

Lucy was one month into a world of drugs, booze, and gambling. She was starting to hang around in shady corners, meet up with shady people, and party until the break of dawn. She was almost too far to save.

"Mm," Lucy groaned and rolled over, her forehead hitting someone's shoulder. _The fuck?_ She thought. But then it hit her, _Oh hell, not again. Please don't be old, please don't be old, please_ _don't be old_. She let out a puff of air she hadn't noticed she was holding in.

_Another one, huh, Lucy_, she chided herself. _You're starting to act like a cheap prostitute. Your old self would've been very disappointed. Now go get your clothes on and _– Lucy's head started to pound. It was a massive hang-over. _Get a grip_, she told herself.

"That was one wicked party." The man next to her turned and smiled one dazzling smile. His dark hair reached his shoulders, but Lucy didn't know that; they were lying down on a bed, his head propped up on a pillow.

Once she saw his face, Lucy was instantly a lot less jittery. The man was really cute, his wavy hair framed his face nicely, and he was buff. What else could a girl wish for?

_A name,_ Lucy thought. _What's his name?_ At the last party, they had been almost the last ones out, but that was all she remembered. Now, she found herself in the bed of a new man every other party. But this one was slightly different; this one was a bit familiar.

"Who are you?" Lucy dead-panned.

"You really have a problem with remembering names. Do you not even recognize me? I've been your boyfriend for three weeks now. Hello?" The man gave her a cute pout. It quickly turned into a tiny, lopsided smile. "Isaac? Hello? Isaac Cheney to Lucy,"

Lucy scrambled to the other side of the room with the blanket once her shock had worn off. Rogue had a brother? And she was _dating_ him? How did this _happen_?

Isaac laughed, "This is what happens every time. Well maybe not that other time…or that other one…well there was that one, too…well, uh, yeah. Rogue's little brother, your boyfriend, and your party partner. You seem to always forget everything that happens at the parties, but you get _so wasted_, it's hilarious!"

Slowly, the past month came back to her. Lucy had been trying to drown out the music from the girls' dorm next to her with more music, but that only meshed together and kept her awake. Isaac had crawled through her coincidently unlocked window, thinking it was the dorm next to Lucy's with the amazingly loud music.

Somehow, he had convinced her to go, promising her it'd a good time (and I was). They hang around together and Isaac was the only one she could deal with at the school. They got their illegal IDs soon after and started hitting the local bars, throwing huge parties while they were there. They had started to upgrade by crashing local, house-held parties, organized by their friends and connections (flash the smallest amount of cleavage or a bit of underwear and it'll get you anywhere and everywhere you like).

"Oh, now I feel silly." Lucy grinned like an idiot.

Isaac walked over to her, picked her, along with the blanket, up princess-style, and plopped her back onto the bed. He kissed the top of her nose. "I have a head-ache. I'm sure you do too."

He left through one of the two doors and pulled the mirror off the cabinet that sat on top of the sink. Isaac grabbed a bottle of Advil and shook four out. He swallowed two and handed the others to Lucy who sat waiting at the door.

"Ugh, I have to get going if I don't want to raise suspicion." Isaac stepped towards her and kissed her. It was gentle, nothing more than a morning routine. "Oh right, another party on tonight, you in?"

"No thanks still have this party to finish." Lucy pointed the index finger of her hand gun at her head and imitated the shooting motion.

"That'll go away soon enough. You're still up for ditching fourth through sixth, though, right?" Isaac grinned lazily.

"Bring the booze and I'm in." Lucy grinned like the Cheshire cat.

* * *

"_And I wa-a-s s-like_ '_y-ea-eah,'_ and then she was like, 'You want a detention?' Then I was like, 'Fuck off, you old hag.' So I crumpled up my _pa-aiiiiiii-per_ and threw it right at her fucking face! Ha!" Lucy slurred, dazedly. "This was a _b-aaaaa-d_ idea. We are n-_not_ mixing booze and mara-mara-mara—fuck that." Lucy couldn't say "marijuana" At least that was what she was trying to say. There were a number of drugs they did on the roof top that day. Marijuana was only one of them. "We-we are _not_ mixing all this shit together and doing this again. Maybe at_…_at the _next_ party, but never again at…at-at school," She giggled for no reason.

"You are high as fuck." Isaac said. Then he laughed for no goddamn reason. Just like Lucy, he was stoned and as high as a "Mutha Fukin kite."

"Can-can we just, like, go to sleep? Fuck this shit, sleepy time is now. Lie down." Lucy ordered. Isaac obeyed, rolling onto his back and staring at the fluffy clouds. There was no way they were going to class again anytime soon.

The couple was on top of the metal box surrounding the stair case, Lucy in a skin-colored sweater several sizes too big and a pair of baggy jeans, and Isaac in a dark gray tee and jeans. His crumpled shirt got even messier as Lucy dropped her head onto his stomach.

Lucy and Isaac woke up three periods later, both dazed and tired as hell, "Not doing this again," The blonde girl muttered. The boy could only nod in agreement.

"Oh my God, we have gym in two periods, right? How are we gonna, like, I don't know, get through it?" Lucy groaned.

"We could ditch." Isaac suggested.

"No can do, I still have my days to fill in so I don't fail, remember? You do too!"

"That reminds me; the group that left for Fairy High is coming back today. You sure you don't wanna be sober then?" He placed his forehead on her's.

"Don't," The blonde girl said, tiredly.

"A little bit of teasing isn't going to kill you. Loosen up." The boy smiled and kissed her.

"Wasn't that what the drugs and alcohol were for?" Lucy smirked.

**WOO! THAT WAS PRETTY FUN 3 OMG VOTE EITHER ROLU STICY OR LUCYXOC! Lol can I call it ICY!? Haha constructive critism plz! (No im not high as a "mutha fkin kite" Im just giddy cuz its like 1AM). Plus its cold. LALALAALALALLALALALALALALA ACT LIKE IDOTS! WOOO! o3o**

_-Kleo_


	9. Her Insecurities

**WAHHHHH I ONLY HAVE A VERY ROUGH VERY CAVE-MAN LIKE SKETCH OF WHAT IM GOING TO DO! PLZ DON'T DO MAD IF ITS NOT UP TO UR EXPECTATIONS! TT^TT IM JUST AS MAD AS MYSELF AS U! D'x**

**{**Her Insecurities**}**

Lucy and Isaac were grinning like maniacs and giggling like psychopaths. They were high and drunk, despite the promise they made to each other that they wouldn't do that again. It was odd, Lucy thought, that promises could be broken so easily. Trust was a fickle little thing. It took forever to gain and a mere second to lose. But then again, one second could change your life.

Lucy unlocked the door to her dorm, not noticing the lights were on, not noticing the dark figure standing in the corner. She was just too drunk and high. Isaac was in the same condition. Neither of them cared, either way. It was a miracle that they remembered the direction back from the party. It was also a miracle they didn't get pulled over by cops, or crash into a tree.

But, if they thought about it, they might've gotten caught; they couldn't remember. No, they totally did get pulled over. Lucy had pulled up her shirt, and while the police officers were surprised and blood was running freely from their noses, Isaac had sped away. The miracle was the cops didn't come after them.

Isaac shoved Lucy roughly onto the bed and they promptly started making out. It was only until the figure pushed Isaac off Lucy that they noticed somebody except for themselves was there.

Lucy linked her arms around the man's neck and squished his left arm between her boobs. "Do you wanna turn, handsome?" Lucy giggled. She nibbled his ear a little.

"I was wondering what you were doing when I heard that you had transferred. I didn't expect you to be at Sabertooth, but all of the students kept talking about some beautiful, blonde transfer student. A bunch of the girls told me your dorm was here, and that the transfer student was you. I decided to drop by and see you. I got here at seven PM only to find that you weren't here. It's three-thirty AM, Lucy. Where were you?" The man growled into her ear.

Lucy started laughing over nothing. Something was wrong. The man just couldn't find the error. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, but that didn't even explain half of the stuff wrong about her. Lucy was way too skinny. She looked like if you touched her, she'd shatter into a million pieces. The pieces would be too chipped and broken to be put back together, and all that would be left were her broken remnants.

"C'mon man, I don't mind if you watch, but at least stay quiet." Isaac said, grinning from ear to ear. The man noticed his breath was just as bad as Lucy's.

"You're drunk, Isaac, and stoned. I'll tuck her into bed and you can make your way to your own dorms. These dorms aren't co-ed, you know." The man sighed as if this were part of his routine. "You should go before you get in trouble."

"What about you? You're not supposed to be in here either." Isaac shot back, grinning.

Lucy watched as the two men kept bickering. Something about them seemed alike; she just couldn't put her finger on it. Whatever, she would think about that tomorrow. Now, it was sleepy time. The blonde girl got comfortable in the bed and dozed off, unaware that the boys were still arguing.

When it had cooled down enough for the uninvited man to notice Lucy hadn't said anything, or interjected yet, he turned around to find her asleep and muttering quietly in her sleep, "Stupid…fuck…_bitch!_" The last word she shouted, but Lucy wasn't awake.

Isaac let out a quick, loud, "Ha!" The man just gave him a wry smile.

"Mr. Atari would've kicked her out of class if she ever fell asleep and started to talk like that." Isaac grinned, and started walking towards Lucy's sleeping figure.

The man only realized what he was going to do when Isaac lifted the covers and almost ducked inside. To his horror, the man realized he intended to sleep in the same bed as Lucy. Right before he got under the blankets, the man pulled Isaacs arm away from the bed and ripped him apart from the sheets.

He dragged the man out of the dorm, out of the girls' dorm building, out, under the inky blue sky, across campus, into the boys' dorm building, and into room E873, Isaac's rarely used dorm room.

The owner of the dorm was surprised to find himself in his own dorm, led by the trespasser, no less. He didn't question it until the next morning; he was _way_ too high and drunk.

* * *

Lucy woke up the next morning to an alarm clock ringing like crazy. She had a massive hangover and tried to bury her head under the blankets in confusion, as she was half awake and half dreaming. When the constant ringing of the alarm clock wouldn't _shut the hell up_, Lucy heatedly grabbed it and hurled it as hard as she could, against the wall. The harmless plastic clock shattered into a million pieces, a few of those pieces were embedded into the otherwise perfect wall.

"Where the hell did that clock come from?" Lucy muttered as something like a nail was driven through her skull. _Damn, this hangover makes it hard to_ think_, _Lucy thought. A wave of nausea ran through her and she threw off her blankets to run to the bathroom, where she promptly threw up whatever she had consumed the night before.

She felt like a bulimic pig, throwing up everything she ate right after eating as much as she liked. Lucy discarded the thought from her mind and rinsed her mouth until she couldn't taste the vomit on her tongue anymore; being anemic was already bad enough, she didn't want to think about being bulimic.

The blonde, ex-heiress to the Heartphilia Industries, looked at herself in the mirror. She was horrifyingly skinny, almost like a 3000 year-old mummy. The girl touched her reflection. She used to be beautiful, healthy. Now look at her. Her complexion had turned from a honey-like color to a ashy grey one. Her eyes had long lost their shine and her hands were knobby. Her bones stuck out and looked odd in her skinny body and her clothes didn't fit her anymore; they were much too big. Hell, even her _micro-mini_ skirts looked like miniskirts on her now.

She opened the mirror-cabinet and took out her iron pills. Looking at her reflection made her stressed. What do other people see? Keeping up appearances was hard enough back when she was healthy and vibrant. Now, she had all but given up on making herself look like how she used to.

Lucy thought about how she'd ended up like this; broke, ugly, alone. Well, alone except for Isaac. He made her happy. They liked each other. Hell, they might have even loved each other. It was too early to say.

It all felt like she had made that party a million years ago. If only she hadn't. She would have her friends, her beauty, her money; her father. Lucy wished she hadn't pushed him that far. _Too late now_, she thought. _There's no use thinking about what you could have done because _you_ can't change what's already happened_.

_But that nasty man deserved it,_ a nasty part of her thought. _And look where that got me._ Lucy mentally hissed to herself. _You're lucky you've even had the life you've had up until now. Most people would've killed to switch spots with you, even now._

"AURGHHH," Lucy screamed. She hurled the bottle of iron pills into the mirror and shattered it. The blonde girl was insecure. The blonde girl had lost. Lost her mother, lost her father, lost her friends, lost her school; lost her everything. _It just wasn't fair._ She couldn't stand the world now. She couldn't stand anything beautiful. All those things did was remind her what she once was, what she once had.

She couldn't stand other people's happiness. She couldn't stand those looks, those comments, those little things.

Lucy Heartphilia was no longer in the world. There was nothing left for her, there was no one waiting for her, no one to love her, no one to talk to her, no one to comfort her. She was unneeded, useless and she couldn't stand herself.

It was her fault this all happened, anyway. She couldn't deny that, but that didn't mean she couldn't hate it.

Lucy sank to the floor and started sobbing her heart out. She was alone, dead to the world. No one was there for her; she was there for no one. She was unneeded, useless. She could disappear and that would be that. No one would notice; everyone would be happy. She wouldn't suffer in her miserable life. Her body could rot in front of everyone and no one would care.

Her heart cracked. Those cracks got bigger with every tear that fell. The dam had broken long ago; it was her heart's turn now. The bits of the dam watched as the cracks in the glass heart suddenly destroyed the whole thing. Like the mirror, Lucy's heart had shattered. There was no denying it now. Lucy was just a broken doll, waiting to be fixed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, there was a soft knocking on her door. "Lucy, where are you?" A playful voice floated to the broken girl's ears.

Isaac looked at the bloody mess in horror. The floor was coated in a thick layer of blood. Lucy's hands were red and her eyes were empty. They stared and stared, but they saw nothing. The boy calmed down enough to kneel down and check her pulse.

It was faint, but it was there.

"Hello, 911, what's you emergency?" The female voice on the other end of the phone intoned.

"M-my girlfriend, Lucy, sh-she's bleeding heavily. I think she might die." Isaac watched Lucy carefully, he couldn't see the rise and fall of her chest, but with luck, she would survive this ordeal.

After he had answered the operator's questions, Isaac grabbed some clean cloth and pushed down on her cuts. There were a few, experimental cuts on her ankles and several shallower cuts on her left wrists.

Isaac felt like he was going to be sick. He wasn't afraid of blood, and didn't normally get sick when he saw it, but it was horrifying. He believed it was his fault. Whatever he might have done, it was because of him Lucy was in this condition. His heart began to crack. He felt his eyes water. "I'm sorry,"

* * *

**Well i did the best i could do...I wanted to end this with you guys finding out who the guy in the room was...but it just didnt fit in...dont forget to vote~ i think the only options for lucy was rolu ICY (muahahaha) or Sticy...ah i didn't wanna add Isaac in but it just came to me. I think it just fits. :/ aw well vote and gimme some criticism! (plz b _constructive _criticism tho) thx~! **


	10. MY AUTHOR'S NOTEAPOLOGY

umm ok. so here we go.

first off, this is NOT an update. Ive actually been in a creative rut since last chapter kinda. its just tht i saw this video on youtube about what to do to get some creativity. their suggestions didnt work.

secondly, i wanted to do something new. I've had this tiny trickle of an idea come to me while reading some fanfics and i wanted to try it. IMA MAKE A GINTAMA FANFIC! eh...its still rlly rlly new tho. but ive also come to think about if i shuld publish some of my very own story... u kno, in ?- atleast i think thts how its spelled... anyways. i dont like working on 2 stories at once so if you have any ideas on wut to do for the future story line (yah i write once an idea pops into my mind. I know, its not a good thing to do.) drop a review or PM me! or if u have anything to say about my story so far, do one or both of those things! i wanna hear from u guys!

uhm? i think tht should b all...anyways i dun wanna b an ad for Gintama but, u guys, u shuld read it/watch it! its rlly good :) i think its A LOT bettr than FT anyway...eheh...yah imo FT is rlly rlly rlly rlly rlllllyyyyyy cliche. i hate cliches. I mean, yah, some of these stories are rlly good ;D but some of them are just crap (im entitled to opinion...) um i dont wanna b mean or anything but, for those of you who cant write very well (bad story line, bad grammar, bad spelling, etc) maybe try to map out the story, type it up, then proof read a lot and stuff...so this thing in the doc manager thing? the copy and past option? type it up there :) u got dat fancy shmancy grammar AND spelling ^o^

kay, so. i feel uneasy posting this. i feel like this is gonna get me a lot of rlly bad critism and that some of you guys are gonna hate me :x (especially since i was talking smack about Fiary Tail... uhm i think its too over rated too. and too ridiculous. I think the author sold out a LOOOONG time ago...btw if it wasnt already clear, i dont own ft or anything cuz i realized tht since i changed the summary, my disclaimer is gone...but i dont think anyone would sue because, well, this is a fanfic site? hello? FANFIC? i kinda feel like a d*ck head doing this TT^TT Im SOOOOOOOOO SORRYYYYYY /3 TT^TT

-_Kleo_

_P.S. PLEASE PLEASE PLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEEE GIMME SOME IDEAS 3_

_P.P.S. I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT!_

_P.P.P.S. and constructive critism please 3 oh oh oh! please can u guys go crazy because im saying tht i like another, less popular anime/manga than FT? would really appreciate it 3_

_P.P.P.P.S. THANK YOU MY LOYAL FANS 3 all you guys even bothering to read this all the way through? love you~ 3_


End file.
